thevampirediariesseason4fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
4x04 Darkness Falls
Previously on the vampire diaries Hey I love you. I just want you to look me in the and tell me you don't have feelings for him. S I don't know what I feel E I love him Damon and maybe if you and I had met first. E Yeah maybe D I'm Elena E I'm Damon D You want a love that consumes you , passion and maybe even a little danger. D I want you to get everything you're looking for. But right now I want you forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing i'm in town yet. Good night Elena. D I love you Elena. God I wish you didn't have to forget this. but you do. D Klaus has a way to turn me back into human. I believe him. E Elena this is the man that wanted to kill your whole family and Jenna. Why would you trust him? S Stefan the one thing that I want is to be what I used to be. E 4x04 Elena's pov I was still thinking about the compellsion. I was really confused by it. But the memories were effecting me. The only thing I wanted was not to face Damon. I sat on the kitchen chair. Then Damon and Stefan sat down with me. i had to tell him what I had seen. I wen into Damon's room. I knocked on the door. "Stefan come in?" He said. "It's Elena." I said. "Elena? Of course come in." He said. I came in. "Hey." I said. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked. He turned around so he can get me something to drink. "You know why I'm here. Don't you? You knew that we met first. You could've told me." I said. "You know it doesn't have any effect on your choice Elena. So give it up." He said. I couln't forget about it. So I hated that he told me that. He didn't give up on me. Then I swiftly ran too him. I cupped his face. "Why should I give up? When you didn't give up on me." I said. "It doesn't matter to you. You said it yourself it's always going to be Stefan." He said. "It does matter to me. Why wouldn't it?" I asked. "You already made your choice Elena. Why do we have to go back to this?" He asked. "Because I told you that maybe things would be different if we had met first and we did." I said. "Why would it be different? What makes so different?" He asked. "Because maybe things would've been different betweent us. if I knew." I said. "It doesn't make a difference wheather we met first or not. You're still going to choose Stefan." He said. "Why would you say that?" I asked. Then Bonnie interupted. "Hey Elena. I heard about a frat party. Do you want come?" She asked. "Sure. You can come if you want too." I said. "Sure." He said. Then we went to pick our costumes. Damon was Jack the ripper and Bonnie and I are his two victims. We went to the frat party. "So what do we do?" I asked. "I don't know about you but I'm going to talk to Professor Shane." Bonnie said. He and I were alone. "Do you want to dance?" He asked. "Yeah sure." I said. We headed to the dance floor. We stood apart at first. He was leading me. Then he swung me out. He caught me. I wrapped my arms around him. At first I didn't know what I was doing. I felt that I was being consumed more than ever. I felt that I was being shunned away from right. All I can feel that it was right and not wrong. I was offically controled. We kept dancing. I smiled. I hope he didn't notice. Why was I having so much fun. I never had so much fun not even with Stefan. Stefan's pov I was back at home while Elena and Damon were at Whitmore College. Apart of me knew that I could trust her. But I knew she's in love with him. Even if she denys it. I wanted to talk to Klaus about Elena turning back to a human. I don't know if it was for him to create more hybrids or to help us. But I was willing to do what ever it takes.I went to his house. He was painting a portait. "What you want Stefan?" He asked. "I need to know if you're telling the truth about that you can turn Elena back into human." I said. "Why don't you believe me. I mean I told you that there's a way and you still reject it. What more do I have to do." He asked. "I want you to show me how." I said. "I have extordnary ways Stefan. If I have the cure for a werewolf bite. Why don't you think I don't have a cure for turn back." He said. "Because it's impossible. How come nobody's known about it?" I asked. "So people like you don't try to steal and take it for them selves." He asked. "Has it ever happened before?" I asked. "Yes there has. It was during the part of my change. I was new and I was discovering what I could do... 1110 AD There was a knock on the door. Elijah opened the door. It was a woman about to give birth. "What's the reason for your visit?" He asked. "I need to bear my child. If I don't she will die." She said. "It's a woman. She's has to bear her child if not it will die." He said. Of Elijah being moral. He took his own command. As like so many births at that time period. The woman died. They could only save the baby which turned out to be a girl. Elijah named her Luna after the moon. He promised that he give Luna to one of the families in the neighborhood but he got so attached to her. As time would have it Luna got very sick. He tried many healling remedies. But he wouldn't give up. He knew she would die so he gave her imortaility. Time was going smoothly at first. But she couldn't handle it. So he gave it back her humanity. Ofcourse Luna died when she got old. Present " So elijah turned Luna so she could live then he gave it back to her." I said. "I know it's stupid. But it's true. Orginals have the power to give humanity back." He said. "Okay so try it on Elena." I said. "Hold up Stefan. I need you to do something for me before I give it to Elena." He said. 'What is it?" I asked. "Don't worry it will come." He said. Bonnie's pov "This is your office right?" I asked. "Yeah. it is." He said. I was looking through one of the articles and it was supernatural. "Oh you like that. You know accoording to the orginal vampire legend that they have the ability to give hummanity." He said. "Can they do just do it anybody?" I asked. "Yeah to anybody." He said. "I wanted to thank you for inviting me here. I had fun." I said. "Oh it was no problem." He said. Then I just left it to silence. Elena's pov We slowly moved through the dance floor. Then I realized that Bonnie wasn't here. "Where's Bonnie?" I asked. "remember she's talking to Professor Shane." He said. "We should go find her before it gets too late." I said. We went into Professor Shane's office. "Bonnie it's 11:00. We should get going." I said. "Allright yeah it's getting late. Thanks for inviting us. It was really good to talk to you." I said. "Same to you too Bonnie." He said. The ride home was peaceful. I was so happy that Bonnie didn't see my behavior. It wasn't even worth repeating. We were at home. We already dropped Bonnie off. We went up the stairs on to the porch. I was about to go up the stairs. "Damon Thank you I had alot of fun." I said. 'So did I." He said. "Look I'm sorry that I went to see Bonnie. I was just tired." I said. Then I wrapped my arms arounnd him. He hugged me back. I let go. he looked at me then he kissed me on the mouth. The last time he kissed me was the night of the hotel. I cupped his face. Then he started to kiss my neck. I held his head there. Then we countinued to kiss on the lips. Then the door swung open. We stooped kissing. It was Stefan. -the vampire diaries-